Best of Breeds
by g1rldraco7
Summary: Meet Naruto, a rare blonde nine tailed nin-fox owned by Iruka. What makes him really mad? One Sasuke Uchiha, a nin-wolf owned by Kakashi Hatake.
1. Introductions

**I'm bored so I wanted to do this one shot.  
It just came into my head while fixing my curtains.  
Maybe it can be a story, but for now enjoy.  
Also this is my first Naruto Fic attempt so easy!**

It was a beautiful sunny day in the Hidden Leaf Village full of lively ninjas.  
Iruka Numino was grading test papers for his class until something hit his chair.  
He sighed as he saw a ball of bright blonde fur began to bite and swat the leg of the chair.  
He smiled as it stopped and looked up at him with stunning blue eyes.

"You can never sit still huh Naruto? I'm almost done and then we go to the park."

Iruka said making the hyper fox yip happily and wait for his master to finish his recent activity.  
Naruto Uzamaki is the name of Iruka's Nin-Fox and a very rare one indeed not just the color of the fur.  
Many ninja had nin-animals that either helped them on missions or were pets to help relax after missions.  
Iruka remembered when he first got the kit at the animal shelter, he was wondered what kind of animal to get.

There were dogs, cats, birds, lizards and so many to choose yet certain choices left people either confused or just felt right.  
He came to a cage where Naruto was held in, he was the last of the Uzamaki breed since they were hunted for their fur.  
What makes him rare is that he is the last nine tailed fox alive since the last one Kurama was killed fighting off the hunters.  
How they managed to find him before the hunters could get him is shocking, but lucky is more to be correct.

Iruka remembered when he first brought him home, he left the cage open and the kit was so scared, he didn't come out for two days!  
When Iruka left food for him, the food would be gone, but the kit would stay inside the cage until he warmed up to him.  
Iruka felt sorry for the kit when he saw him whimpering and shivering in which Iruka decided to raise him and he was doing better now.  
Naruto was so small when he first arrived, but now he reached to Iruka's waist and had the softest blonde coat with white tipped ears, paws and tails.

The white fur was so glossy and clean, it looked like pure snow due to his owner grooming him and the baths.  
Naruto hated baths in which Iruka still has the scar on his arm when he tried to give Naruto his first bath.  
Naruto eventually stop resisting and licked Iruka's arm as an apology for attacking his master.  
Naruto would sleep in his own bed next to Iruka's, but sometimes on missions he would curl up next to Iruka's side.

What drew people in besides his fur coat, was his eyes, a blue so beautiful it makes a sapphire look like a dull rock.  
Naruto was so timid when Iruka brought him home, but he grew into the Nin-fox Iruka has today.  
Many ninjas have asked to buy Naruto from him, but Naruto would hiss at them and stay close to his master.  
Naruto was essential on missions since he would scout first, making sure it was safe to set up camp and was able to transfer his energy to his owner.

He also controlled wind chakra perfectly and used kunai knives saving his sharp claws and teeth as a last resort.  
Once Iruka finished grading the test papers, he placed the collar and leash on Naruto and they left to the park.  
Naruto's collar was orange with his name engraved in black on the metal tag shaped like a leaf with the orange and black lease to match  
The park had a section where owners of nin-animals can let them run around and play without leaving the area.

It had a waterfall with different treats for the animals and certain herbs for them to munch on and toys to play with.  
Iruka sat under a tree and unhooked the leash to let Naruto go see his friends until it was time to go home.  
Naruto yipped happily since he didn't like the leash and licked Iruka's face before running off at full speed.  
Naruto came to the clearing as his two buddies came toward him with their tails wagging or one was anyway.

Kiba was a dark brown wolf dog with two red fang marks on his face that complemented his brown eyes.  
He looked scruffy, but he was a feral nin-dog who could tear his opponent with ease due to his breeding.  
Gaara was a bright red coyote with sea foam green eyes and had a sinister aura about him, but Naruto was unfazed by it.  
He was able to control sand to make barriers and projectiles along with weapons if needed.

If his eyes didn't scare you, it was his deadly teeth and claws and that howl would make even the coldest person flinch.  
Naruto yipped as they ran around the area and past the other nin-animals without a care in the world.  
Naruto remembered meeting Kiba and Gaara when Iruka first brought him here, and since then he couldn't ask for more.  
Soon a dark blue and white husky came toward them with pale lavender eyes as they drank some water from their running.

"HHey Hinata, how are you today?" Naruto said knowing she always stuttered around him due to her shy nature.

" III am Ffine Naruto-kun, how are you?" Hinata asked timidly as she pawed at a purple flower gently.

" I'm glad to be outside, I just hope for once that Teme doesn't show up." Naruto said in a low tone.

As if on schedule whimpers and barks filled the air as the so called 'Teme' came.  
Naruto referred to Sasuke Uchiha, the Nin-wolf who had all the female dogs swooning as he walked by.  
Sasuke was a pure breed Nin-Wolf with black-blue fur that shined in the sun and glowed in the moonlight.  
He had dark eyes that made you feel like you were staring into a black hole and couldn't get out.

Naruto growled evilly and hoped a black hole would swallow up Sasuke since Sakura always came up to Sasuke first.  
Sakura was a pink and white husky nin-dog that Naruto had a crush on, but knew he never had a shot, but hey he could try.  
She always focused on Sasuke as all the other females did most of the time, which was annoying to the other males.  
Iruka heard Naruto growl, wondering what was causing it and rolled his eyes as Sasuke's owner arrived.

Kakashi Hatake was a tall man in his twenties with gray hair wearing grey and black mostly.  
He always had his face hidden with a mask and one eye covered and no one knew why.  
He was a player and always bragged about having the best of the nin-animals.  
Recently, Kakashi began flirting with Iruka whenever at the park or anywhere else matter of fact.  
Iruka heard the rumors of Kakashi's one night stands and moves so he did his best to avoid him.  
Still Iruka had a crush on Kakashi, but he didn't want to be another notch on his belt.

"Hello Iruka, you look ravishing today, did you get a hair cut?" Kakashi asked in a low, silky tone.

Iruka shivered from the tome and ran his hand through his hair and said "I just had it evened out, thank you for noticing."  
Kakashi smirked at the brunette even though his mask covered it and said "I noticed you looked parched so I brought you this."  
Iruka eyed the canned drink like it was a bomb before taking and thanking Kakashi for the nice gesture.  
Iruka ignored the smug look from the taller man as he drank it, he was thirsty after al so why let it go to waste.

Kakashi looked toward the other animals and shook his head as he saw Sasuke heading toward Naruto.  
Everytime Sasuke and Naruto met, they would either be fighting or growling at each other and luckily the cuts wouldn't be serious.  
It seemed Sasuke liked provoking the fox and Kakashi admired the beauty of the rare creature that went with his owner.

" Naruto is such a beautiful creature, no surprise his owner is beautiful as well." Kakashi said as he admired the shiny blonde and white fur from afar

Iruka blushed at the compliment and Kakashi smiled under his mask seeing the blush form on the other.  
Sasuke walked toward the fox with a blank expression and hoped to have a pleasant conversation while Naruto got into a fighting stance.

" Hello dobe. A pleasure as always to see you here, nice weather today isn't it?" Sasuke said only to receive a growl from the fox

" Save it teme, I'm not one of those fan girls who faint at every little thing you say or do!" Naruto said in a dark tone, scaring Hinata who was next to him.

" I'm trying to be civil dobe, perhaps you should do the same if you want to find someone besides jealousy doesn't look good on you."

Naruto bared his teeth and clicked them angrily as Sasuke was unfazed by it as he went to get a drink of water.

**So what did you think?  
Should this be a one-shot or a story?  
Let me this my first time writing Naruto.**


	2. Confusing

**Confused**

Naruto seethed and angrily clicked his teeth as he watched Sakura follow Sasuke like a lost puppy.  
Hinata flinched at the anger rolling off Naruto like waves and went near Kiba who felt sorry for the husky.

" You should calm down dude! You're scaring Hinata now relax before I hurt you!" Kiba said warningly at the fox.

" You should forget Sakura, Naruto and focus on someone else. She's mean and obsessive like the other fan girls."

Gaara said in a monotone voice as Naruto calmed down and gave Hinata an apologetic look for scaring her.

" Man I would jump that pretty boy and mess him up in public. Some top dog can't even defend himself."

Kiba smiled at the idea, but yelped as Hinata hit him with her paw causing Naruto and Gaara to snicker at his pain.

" That's a horrible thing to do! EEven if he is a jerk, it wouldn't change anything!" Hinata said to Kiba, who just lowered his ears.

" That's a great idea, let's do it now since no one is looking and maybe we can make him bleed."

Naruto said as an evil foxy smile formed on his black lips, showing off his white, sharp teeth.  
Gaara smiled darkly as thoughts of blood and violence filled his mind and finally seeing Naruto think like him for once.

Naruto turned to see Hinata with a scared look on her face and said " Hinata stay back so that you get hurt or covered on blood."

Hinata whimpered, trying to make him change his mind, but he licked her face and began making his way towards Sasuke.  
Hinata froze and felt her body become very warm and just fainted while Kiba growled lowly from her reaction.  
Sakura walked away from Sasuke with her tail between her legs and ears dropped in a sad expression.  
Obviously she was rejected again, still she should just give up while she had the chance.

Naruto, Kiba and Gaara quietly crept toward Sasuke unaware they were being watched.  
Still Naruto knew the risks of attacking Sasuke even if attacking him with his guard down is seen as cheating.  
Sasuke drank enough water to flood a gopher hole and was thinking about something or someone.  
He didn't know when he starting liking the golden fox, but he knew it more than a crush.

It started when he first met the kit at the park when they were pups and it first opened.  
Sasuke remembered seeing the blur of blonde and white fur running around and wondered who it was.  
When their eyes met, it felt like the world stopped moving and time came to a stand still.  
Sasuke knew calling him a Dobe was mean, it's called an insult for a reason you know.

Still he liked seeing Naruto's reaction from and seeing him riled up was too perfect.  
Still with all these females around, how could he tell Naruto how he felt and try not to claw him.  
All these thoughts left Sasuke open for an attack and didn't hear the three coming his way  
Naruto grinned as the wolf didn't notice them as they readied themselves to jump on the wolf.

Two blurs appeared on both sides of Sasuke focused on the three, growling and snarling warningly.  
A black and white husky with pale lavender eyes growled at Gaara while a brown anteater hissed at Kiba.  
Sasuke smirked at the annoyed look Naruto had on his face, forgetting Sasuke's friends were always around.  
The husky was Neji, Hinata's cousin who was a polar opposite in personality and the anteater was Shino.

" Still can't get me can you Naruto? Even with your little group." Sasuke said seeing Naruto frustrated at the moment.

" What do you expect since he keeps the company of mutts." Neji stated getting a deadly growl from Gaara

" Watch it asshole unless you want to be my next meal!" Gaara growled at the snooty husky, ready to tear him apart!

" We can take you anytime, anywhere!" Kiba barked, annoyed at the blank expression Shino had on his face.

" Strong words coming from decietful animals. You claim to fight fair yet you tried to jump our friend here."

Shino said in a cold monotone voice that only made three growl louder and hiss at them more viciously.  
Naruto felt his claws and teeth lengthen as his tails began flicking like whips as his blood lust began to rise.  
Sasuke bared his teeth as his eyes became red, forming spirals even though any other animal would have been whimpering.

_'Hmmmm...Never knew an angry Naruto would look so sexy. Note to self, try angry sex with Naruto when we mate.'_

Sasuke thought as the muscles on his body became thick, and appear through his dark fur making Naruto feel very warm._  
_

_'I knew he was in shape, but WOW those muscles are firm and tempting...WAIT why am I checking out Sasuke!'  
_

Soon a loud cry filled the air, breaking the thick atmosphere along with Sasuke's and Naruto's thoughts like a hot knife through butter.  
A green monkey landed on one of Naruto's tails as it did a victory pose as if winning the battle even though he didn't move a muscle.  
Naruto yelped in pain as he ran forward and both his and Sasuke's noses touched for the first time ever making everything stand still.  
Both froze at the contact, well inside Sasuke howled in victory and Naruto was just confused as a warmth flooded his body.  
Of course Naruto's legs kept moving and sent them both in the water making a big wave that hit whoever was close to the lake.  
Most of the animals sweat dropped at the monkey who just scratched it's head in confusion from the recent wave of water.

" You need to practice your landing Lee! We were in the middle of a battle!" Kiba barked at Lee who just smiled at the wolf dog.

" We were about to take care of something when you arrived. You're lucky otherwise you would have been monkey chunks by now."

Gaara hissed, annoyed at the interruption caused by the green monkey and hoped Naruto was okay.

" I sensed another fight between Naruto and Sasuke which is why I am here. However this fight would have been unyouthful."

Lee said as he began feasting on a banana he always had with him, making everyone wondering if he was crazy or just brave.  
Naruto and Sasuke came out of the water slowly as they water dripped off them and then shook themselves dry.  
Naruto huffed as he mumbled something and a gust of wind covered them like a blow dryer.  
Their fur was back to being fully dry and fluffy as the owners were unaware of what happened.

Soon a light red wolf, a blonde golden retriever and Sakura came growling at Naruto who just started at them blankly.  
Karin was the light red wolf, another Sasuke fan girl like so many of the female dogs here.  
Ino is the blonde golden retriever and was no exception except she was tamer and not as mean as Sakura was.

" HOW DARE YOU KISS SASUKE LIKE THAT! NOW HE'S TAINTED! LET'S SHOW HIM NO MERCY!"

Sakura growled a the other two stood beside her ready to fight Naruto as payback.  
The light red wolf now known as Karin went to strike Naruto only to whimper at the glare from Sasuke.  
Naruto was really confused as Sasuke placed an arm around Naruto and glared at the three.

" You and every female here need to move on! I will never like any of you and it was an accident or what it?."

Sasuke growled as the three females whimpered from the intense glare he aimed at them.  
Sasuke knew they wouldn't listen so he did something just to piss them off and make him feel better..  
Naruto began to whimper from warmth coming from Sasuke's paw and yet he didn't try to move it off him.  
His whimpers became louder as he felt Sasuke lick his face and head which made him lay down.

Sakura huffed as she and the other two walked away while Kiba and Gaara were laughing like hyenas.  
Neji and Shino were in shock and looked unfazed by the action as if they knew it was going to happen.  
Sasuke felt better seeing his message sent loud and clear, but we will see what happens tomorrow.  
He looked to see Naruto hiding his face under his paws, hoping he wouldn't get attacked on the way home.

_' Well that went well. lot better than in my head, I wonder what he'll taste like?" _Sasuke hopefully thought before seeing Kakashi coming.

" Looks like it's time to go. See you next time Naruuto." Sasuke said in a sultry tone as he licked Naruto's face one last time._  
_

Naruto whimpered and argued with his brain about the situation and just got a big headache from it.

_' Why did I let him do that to me? I wanted to claw him, but my body wanted his tongue to cover everything...HEY STOP THAT!'_

" It's about time you two finally got along, still I should have known." Iruka said jokingly at the golden fox.

Naruto whined in embarrassment as Iruka came with his lease signalling it was time to go home.  
Kakashi chuckled at the smug look Sasuke had as they left for home as well.  
Naruto was just confused from today and wondered why Sasuke did that to him.


	3. A Date?

**A Date**

**Since you guys like it so much here's a treat!  
This will explain what happened between Iruka and Kakashi.  
Also when two animals touch noses, that's their way of kissing each other like humans do on the mouth.  
Oh I forget to mention this fact in case there is some confusion and I don't like confusing people.  
The animals only talk like humans around each other seeing no humans are around.  
They only act like animals around their owners and other humans so no one knows what they are up to.**

Iruka felt cornered as Kakashi sat right next to him, purposely placing his leg against his.  
Iruka tried to focus on something else otherwise a little problem would appear.  
The copy ninja was pleased to see the brunette easily flustered despite the serious vibe the brunette radiated.  
Sure he charmed many men and women with little or no fuss which become boring to him.

There was something about the brunette that drew him like a moth to a flame.  
If Iruka was easy, there would have signs showing, but none were found at all.  
A challenge is what drew Kakashi due to the man oblivious to his flirting and advances.  
It seems today his prey has dropped his guard and Kakashi took the chance.

" Someone as gorgeous as you should be with someone by now instead of being wild and free."

Kakashi said in a seductive tone making goosebumps form on Iruka and shudder softly

" WWell I haven't found the right person so why risk missing them by being with someone who isn't worth your time."

Iruka stuttered as Kakashi's eyes held a smoldering look of hunger like you see in a wolf

" Such wisdom from a young man, perhaps we should get to know each other better."

Kakashi said teasingly as he placed his hand on Iruka's thigh since no one was around or bothered to look their way.  
Iruka held back a moan as he felt his skin tingle as the curious hand slowly moved up to his knee and the hot breath tickled his neck.  
Now normally the person would have screamed or shoved the offender away, but Iruka's body had other ideas.  
Kakashi smirked as he slowly trailed his tongue along the shell of Iruka's ear, earning a low moan from Iruka.

" IIf we're going to get to kknow each other, we must take it show and shouldn't we meet somewhere where no one could watch."

Iruka gasped at the curious hand squeezed his knee gently and the hot breath left his neck and the cool breeze hitting it.

" You mean a date? Smart and beautiful all in one package. How about this friday about 8?" Kakashi asked hopefully.

" I'll have to see who can watch Naruto for me. He is very rare and I'm lucky no one has tried to steal him. Does Sasuke have any other siblings?"

Iruka said, relieved that he could focus on something else other the touch of the elder ninja's hand that left him aloe for now.

" Yes he does. He has an older brother named Itachi and he stays at home. He guards the house since I take Sasuke with me most of the time. They are the only Uchiha Nin-Wolves left."

Kakashi beamed happily talking about the other Nin-Wolf he owned and was rarely seen.

" I still don't see how anyone would want the bloodline of wolves wiped out?" Iruka said sadly since he didn't like hearing ro seeing animals hurt.

" I did some research and found out it was the same group that wiped out Naruto's family. They are only known as the Akatski and are impossible to track. They are vile hunters who only care about lining their pockets by killing rare animals and selling their remains as trophies."

Kakashi seethed as his anger began rising as he mentioned the group of hunters.

" I hope they are wiped out and leave these creatures alone." Iruka said bitterly glad someone likes animals unharmed as much as he does.

" I just wish Sasuke and Naruto would get along, but I think Sasuke likes Naruto." Kakashi said sadly, getting Iruka's attention.

" I seriously doubt that since everytime they see each other, they bite and scratch each other." Iruka said as he felt sorry for Kakashi

" I noticed that the cuts Naruto gets are shallow and quick. If Sasuke really hated him, the wounds would be deep and I have a picture of Naruto that you gave me, that Sasuke stares at when he stays home."

Kakashi pointed out, glad to see Iruka agree as well and hoped it would help him win the brunette over.  
Before Iruka could say anything, he sensed a spike in wind chakra and rushed to where Naruto and the other animals were.  
Kakashi followed while staring at Iruka's rear and almost fell over at the sight before him.  
Naruto dried his and Sasuke's fur since they fell into the lake apparently from the puddles of water around them.  
Then he noticed three females growling at Naruto and Sasuke placed an arm around him to stop their growls.  
Kakashi tried to keep himself from laughing out loud as Sasuke licked Naruto's face while the said fox laid down whimpering.

_' I should have known Ino and Karin would be there since Sakura is always trying to be with Sasuke. Still this will help me win Iruka over.'_

" Well Iruka I'll see you friday at 8 and bring Naruto, I'm sure Sasuke will keep him company while we're on our date."

Kakashi said playfully as he grabbed Iruka's hand and gave it a soft kiss then putting on Sasuke's collar and chuckled at the smug look on the wolf's face.  
Kakashi made sure they were far enough to speak to the young wolf about his date for the weekend.

" Well Sasuke this friday you will have company while I go out. A certain blonde fox happens to be the pet of my date which works out for both of us."

Kakashi said as he watched Sasuke's eyes widen and his tail began to wag furiously making him laugh at the reaction.

_'So the blonde kit will be at my home this friday. Finally a chance to show him how I really feel and become my mate.'_

Iruka blushed from the kiss even though it was covered by the mask and muttered something about sneaky copy ninjas as he went to get Naruto.  
Iruka saw that Naruto was embarrassed since he would hide his face whenever he makes a mistake or is embarrassed.

" It's about time you two finally got along Naruto, still I should have known by the way you two act."

Iruka said joking to receive a whine from the blonde fox as Iruka put on his leash as they made their way home and prepare for the date on friday.


	4. Challenge Set

**Challenge Set**

Kakashi unlocked the door to his apartment as Sasuke ran to look at the picture of Naruto only to skid on the tile floor.  
Sasuke stopped as a viscous snarl came out of his throat as a bigger black wolf was looking at Naruto's picture.  
The wolf turned around with dark red eyes glowing in amusement as the younger wolf got into attack mode.  
This was Itachi Uchiha, older brother and annoyance to Sasuke Uchiha who loves to mess with him.

" So this is the golden angel that's in your line of sight? I can see why, but he's too good for you little brother."

Sasuke growled louder as the sharingun appeared in his eyes at the smug older wolf and Kakashi just sighed sadly.  
He didn't know how to make them stop fighting, but it got worse ever since Naruto was mentioned and it would only get worse.

" HE IS MINE. I will NEVER EVER let you take him from me!"

Itachi snorted at the threat which only made Sasuke more angry.

"How long has it been since you've known him and not make a move? Either you do something about it or I will since I have more to offer to the kit."

Kakashi was in the kitchen preparing his and the wolves dinner, hoping the growling and tension would stop soon.

_' Sometimes I wish I could talk to animals so I can know what they talk about. Though I have a pretty good guess it has to do with Naruto.'_

Itachi turned to look at the picture and then face Sasuke who looked like a demon t the moment.

" You may be my only family, but I will NOT let you take something that is rightfully mine!"

Sasuke growled in a venomous tone in which Itachi replied with a chilling snarl as his eyes formed a different sharingun.

" If you want to challenge me, then this friday we will see who can charm Naruto better and have him as a mate."

Before anything could escalate, Sasuke and Itachi covered their ears as a sound only their sensitive hearing could find made them whimper in pain.  
Once the noise stopped, they looked to see Kakashi with a silver wolf head whistle in his mouth even though it was covered.  
Kakashi laughed as he set two bowls of meat, one was dark blue with the name Sasuke written in white while the other was black the name Itachi written in red.

" For once will you two behave, all you have is each other as family and family don't attack each other! I hate using this whistle, but you both act like childish animals and if you keep it up, you'll both end up fixed!"

Both wolves flinched as their tails covered their genitals as they went to their bowls and began eating quietly.  
Kakashi snickered as he began on his own dinner of teriyaki steak stir-fry with white rice and soy sauce.  
With his chopsticks in one hand, he ate as he read his small orange book with much focus and glad his pets were getting along for once.  
His thoughts focused on Iruka and where to take the brunette for friday which seemed faraway.  
Something not too simple and not too fancy, but still he wondered how Naruto will deal with two wolves alone in a apartment for the evening.

_' I wonder if Naruto will be in heat soon? Sasuke's is coming up and if Naruto's lands on friday, oh my Sasuke won't be able to stop himself or itachi. I better make sure to ask Iruka before then.'_

Kakashi pushed the negative thoughts down as Sasuke finished his dinner first and went to stare at the picture of the golden fox.  
Itachi finished as well and yawned as he made his way to sleep, but stopped to glare at Sasuke who glared in return.  
Sasuke and Itachi had their own beds on each side of Kakashi's bed, the same colors as their food bowls.  
Sasuke yawned as he drank some water from the water bowl and decided to sleep as well.  
Meanwhile at the home of Iruka and Naruto, Iruka was was already asleep while Naruto looked out the window as the moon covered the ground with moonlight.

_' I can't believe I kissed Sasuke, but did it mean something? He said it was an accident, but I felt something strong from it. maybe I'm over-thinking this.'_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as something tapped on the glass and he saw it was Kiba and Gaara.  
Naruto was glad the window was a slider as he opened it quietly, the cool breeze hitting his gold fur.

" Hey wanna go run with us? We need to talk to you anyway about friday."

Naruto was shocked by Gaara's request since he didn't talk much and Kiba just scratched his ear.

" Alright, but hold on I have to make sure Iruka stays asleep. Last time he chucked a fit and almost had a heart attack."

Naruto sighed as he walked towards his master's bedroom and listened to his breathing.  
Sure Naruto would sneak out to hang out with Kiba and Gaara, it's just that his owner was paranoid.  
Iruka was always worried someone would take Naruto away and he was caught last time they ran around during the night.  
Naruto was sure and he made his way outside and made sure he could get back in his house as he followed his friends.  
The forest glowed in the moonlight as the three ran in the shadows and admired the beauty that is night.

" So what did you guys want to talk about anyway? Naruto asked as they came upon a clearing with a lake full of tasty fish.

" Well I never thought I would say this, but do you like Sasuke or something?"

Naruto yipped in surprise as Kiba asked him such a thing, he wasn't even so sure himself.

" Don't deny it either! You whimpered and layed down as he licked your face and it sounded like you enjoyed it. Also the kiss just made things clear."

Naruto growled in annoyance at Gaara who just caught a fish and just finished eating it's organs while Kiba licked his paw.

" Why are you getting all worked up? I don't know about my feelings, I'm all confused besides you deny the fact you like Neji!"

Naruto smirked as Gaara snarled at him while Kiba howled in laughter from Gaara's reaction.

" I have no interest in the husky! He's an asshole and why would I waste my time with him!"

" I agree since everytime we see them, you always growl when he walks by and stare at him. I can definitely see that since you're both loners by nature."

Kiba stated in a matter of fact tone in which Naruto went to catch a fish that a wound from the coyote.

" Yeah well at least I'm not upset by the fact Naruto gave Hinata a kiss which is the other reason why we're out here!"

Naruto dropped the fish he caught on a rock while Kiba pretended to look at a bird nest.

" It didn't mean anything, but I shouldn't have done if I'd known you would blow a blood vessel, I thought you liked Shino?"

Naruto asked curiously as Kiba hid his face with his paws while Gaara chuckled as he ate the juicy fish.

" An anteater? I don't know maybe...wait I like Hinata...UGH! I'm so confused it isn't funny!"

The night went on as they chatted and ate some fish and berries until the sky began to brighten meaning dawn was coming.  
Naruto bid his friends goodnight as they raced back to their homes to sleep off their late night activities.  
Naruto got in the window and noticed it was still dark, but froze as the bathroom light was on.  
When the sound of a toilet flushing hit his ears, Naruto stretched and pretended to use his litter box as Iruka came out half asleep.

" Oh you had to go to huh? You and I are alike in so many ways, I'm glad to have such a unique pet."

Iruka scratched Naruto's ears and received a loud purr as they both walked back to their beds to sleep.


	5. Friday Night

**Friday Night**

**Alright here it is the big day or night in this case. ;)**

Friday came too soon for both Iruka and Naruto as they sat in the vets office waiting for their appointment.  
It was just a standard check-up in which Naruto didn't like it since how they take his temperature wasn't too fun.  
Iruka was reading a magazine about Japanese zen gardens while Naruto sulked and glared at the door.  
Soon loud howls and snarls were heard along with the sounds of metal clanking and scuffling.  
Soon the doctor came out, wiping the sweat off his forehead as Gaara came out looking heavily sedated and his owner Ibiki came out with some papers.

" Hey Ibiki I see Gaara needed a check-up as well. Naruto and I are waiting for our turn."

Naruto whined as Gaara placed a paw on his shoulder trying to comfort his friend before his leash was tugged and he was taken away.  
Naruto's ears drooped as the nurse came out and smiled brightly as she wrote something down on her clipboard.

" Naruto Uzamaki, we're ready for you now follow me please."

Iruka sighed as he picked up Naruto and walked inside and followed the nurse to an examination room.  
The nurse left while Iruka scratched behind Naruto's ear and received a loud purr from the fox.

" Well well Naruto, you look much better from last time and no cuts I see. Looks like you're getting along with Sasuke finally."

The doctor chuckled as Naruto growled lowly, but yelped as Iruka lightly tapped his neck.  
It was a light cuff, but it hurt Naruto than anything he ever experienced since it was his master showing his disapproval.  
The vet instructed Iruka to hold Naruto down as his temperature taken and some blood for tests.  
Iruka was surprised Naruto didn't struggle or try to run like before and wondered if the fox was upset.  
After 15 minutes, the vet came reading some papers and holding a bottle of pills in which Iruka was nervous.

" Everything is fine, a clean bill of health for Naruto, but the pills are for something else. Today is the start of Naruto going into heat for the first time. Since he's still too young to begin breeding kits, these pills will suppress his hormones for 2 to 4 hours. He just needs to take them during the day since when he sleeps, it won't matter. Make sure he eats them on a full stomach and if he's aroused then the effect will wear off fast."

Iruka nodded as he took this information in, hoping these pills work otherwise Naruto might get beaten up if he tries to mount Sasuke.

" I really hope they work doctor, I have a date tonight and he has a nin-animal as well."

" Oh with Kakashi Hatake right?"

" Yes how did you find out about that?"

" Everyone's been talking about it, I didn't think you would go out with him?"

Iruka blushed brightly as Naruto was leashed again as Iruka lead them out back home to prepare for their first date.  
Iruka checked his outfit again before he fed Naruto and inserted the pill inside a fox treat.  
Naruto yipped as he smelled the treat and began balancing a ball with his tails to get it.  
Iruka chuckled at the display and then tossed the kit the treat in which Naruto chewed it fast and swallowed.  
Naruto then made a face as the taste of the medicine hit him and he gagged like it was poison.

" HEY STOP THAT! If you don't take them, you could be raped or worse clawed for trying to mount Sasuke, do you want that?"

Naruto yipped sadly as he flinch at the harsh tone, but Iruka sighed as knelt down and petted the kit's ears.

" I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I don't want you to get hurt okay? Now cheer up we have a date to go to."

Naruto chirped as Iruka put on a special collar which was a black and orange bow tie collar.  
Soon they made their to to Kakashi's apartment and Iruka knocked on the door and waited while Naruto scratched his head.  
The door opened to reveal Kakashi in a button up black dress shirt with grey slacks and his mask on as always.

" Good evening Iruka and Naruto, you both look delicious this evening."

Iruka blushed at the compliment while Naruto rolled his eyes before feeling two pair of eyes on him.  
As they walked in, Naruto froze as he saw Sasuke and a bigger version of him, watching his every move.

" Oh this must be Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. Very nice to meet you Itachi."

Iruka said to the older wolf and began petting his head in a kind and friendly matter.  
Kakashi and Sasuke froze because NO ONE ever petted Itachi since he would bite at anyone who would be stupid enough to try.  
That's why Kakashi would keep him home unless he wanted to buried deep in lawsuits.  
To everyone's surprise, Itachi wagged his tail and licked Iruka's face before yawning and standing before Naruto and began sniffing him.

" Hello you must be Naruto Uzamaki, I am Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older, more attractive and cooler brother."

Itachi looked over the young fox and felt his lust rise a bit and feeling dizzy from his young natural scent.

" Nice to meet you Itachi. I didn't know Sasuke had any family since most of your family was killed."

Naruto took in Itachi's appearance nothing clearly the difference between Sasuke and Itachi.

" Yes that is true, but I stay home and guard the house since my little brother is more friendly than me, but I can tell we'll be very close."

Naruto felt a shiver run up his back from Itachi's smooth voice, but blinked at the viscous growl that came from Sasuke.

" Well I was expecting something else in my head about those three meeting, but anyway I need to discuss something with you Kakashi."

Kakashi let the brunette lead him into the kitchen and before Iruka could speak, he felt hungry lips cover his.  
No one ever saw behind Kakashi's mask and Iruka didn't even get a peek for he was fast and such a kisser.  
Soon they pulled apart with Iruka panting while Kakashi redid his mask and beamed proudly at his work.

" A little warning next time! I need to talk to you about Naruto, at the vet's today he told me Naruto's first heat will be starting today."

" Oh really? Are you sure because he's acting normal rather than tempting my wolves."

" The vet gave me some pills to suppress it and when the date is over is when it will wear off."

_'With what I have planned we might be a little late or so I hope this goes well.'_

"Well it's almost 7 and first we going to the movies and then dinner so let's make sure our pets have food."

Iruka made sure Naruto was okay and soon the two humans left while Naruto fidgeted as Sasuke sat near him.

" Well Naruto you're the first person here to visit our home, what do you think?"

" It's very sweet. A lot nicer than most places and great view for outside...stupid collar I hate this thing!"

Naruto growled as he vainly tried to remove the bow-tie collar off his neck.  
The color was fine, it just made Naruto feel like a stuffed animal due to its cute design.

" I like it on you Naruto, it makes your cuteness increase and compliments you well."

Itachi pointed out as Sasuke glared at him for complimenting _HIS_ golden fox.

" Yeah right if he doesn't want to wear it, why make him wear it at all."

Sasuke went to Naruto and somehow undid the clasp and Naruto yipped in happiness from it.

" YAHOOOOO! I'm free! I'm free! Stupid collar I wish I could destroy it!"

Naruto was so happy he licked Sasuke's face before blushing and running into the kitchen to drink some water.  
Sasuke smirked while Itachi snorted before going to the window and jumping out while Naruto returned.

" Hey where did Itachi go?"

" He went outside like he always does."

" Oh yeah I sneak out all the time, but sometimes Iruka catches and I don't get why he gets so mad."

" You're a rare animal Naruto, do you know how many ninjas would do to have one like you? What if you were kidnapped and you never came back!"

" I didn't see it that way, I'm always careful though, but hey I understand why so..thanks. How come you're being all nice now, at the park we always fight."

" You may find this hard to believe, but I don't really hate you kit, in fact as long as I can remember I...really-"

Soon Itachi jumped back in and closed the window with something in his mouth.  
He placed the item before Naruto which was revealed to be a box with a string tied in a bow.  
Naruto pulled the string and yipped for inside it was dumplings with a green stripe on them.  
Without hesitation, he gorged on the juicy treat and hugged Itachi before returning to the meal before him.

Sasuke lowly snarled at Itachi before going to his food bowl and devouring its contents before sulking off to bed.  
Naruto's ears drooped as he watched Sasuke leave the room, but found Itachi was looking at him.  
Soon the box was removed and Naruto talked to Itachi about random things before Itachi went to nap on the couch.  
Naruto went down the hallway and found Sasuke in his bed, with his back facing the door.  
The kit yipped softly thinking Sasuke was asleep, but Sasuke was mad and glaring at the wall.

" Why is there a picture of me in the living room?"

"..."

"Don't tell me you're mad at me for the dumplings?"

"..."

" The hug didn't mean anything Sasuke, I was just happy to eat real food for once and I don't find Itachi attractive at all."

Sasuke perked one ear up and Naruto's tails began to wag slightly seeing the gesture.  
The moon was full and it began to fill the bedroom and hit the wolf and fox.  
Naruto noticed that Sasuke's fur glowed dark blue in the moonlight and soon felt something build inside of him.  
His eyes began to darken and soon his body felt like he was on fire and he couldn't sit still.  
Sasuke jumped up as a sweet and strong scent filled the room and realized it came from Naruto.

_'Oh no he's in heat. I thought the pills he took suppressed it, figures the moon had to trigger it somehow.'_

Sasuke thought since he heard Iruka and Kakashi talk in the kitchen before they left and suddenly he felt something warm nuzzle under his chin and chest.  
Naruto was sniffing him and then whined as he tried to sit still, but he kept fidgeting.

" Sasuke I don't know what's wrong with me, but my instincts are telling me you can fix it so...take me!"

" WHAT!"


	6. Tonight I'm Loving You

**Tonight I'm Loving You**

" You heard me Sasuke, take me now!"

Naruto growled in a lusty tone as he felt his heat keep rising.

" Naruto I would love nothing more than to fuck you senseless until you couldn't walk, but it's the lust making you want me."

Sasuke pointed out despite the fact Naruto kept teasing him with his scent and walking style suggesting him to jump him.

" I love you alright! I just realized that today why I get so mad when Sakura or other bitches come towards you and when we fight."

Naruto growled louder since he was getting frustrated and just wished Sasuke would just into him already!

" You love me? Really?"

Sasuke was shocked by this sudden confession and felt his heart swell hearing from the sexy foxes' mouth.

" Yes of I course I do! I wouldn't be here asking you to fuck me hard now would I?"

The wolf was shocked by this information and Naruto's heated scent wasn't helping at all.  
Sasuke perked his ears listening for something and heard Itachi's breathing signaling his brother was in a deep sleep.  
Sasuke smirked as he closed the door and pushed a box in front it and then saunters towards Naruto with a hungry look in his eyes.  
Naruto whimpered from the gaze, but yipped happily since he was finally going to be Sasuke's mate.  
He began licked the fox's neck and head to hear his lovely soon to be mate whimper and pant.  
Naruto growled when Sasuke stopped and then yelped as he was pinned to the ground with his butt in the air.

" Wait if Itachi comes in while we doing it? I don't want you to get hurt and AHH!"

Naruto panted harder as Sasuke came to his entrance, inhaling the heated scent and licked it to make sure it was wet.

" I put something in my brothers food which will make him sleep in the morning. Kakashi bought it to use on us when we have to go to the vet. Now relax and let me ravish you my sweet kit."

Naruto whined loudly as he felt Sasuke hike up his back and the warm breath on his neck made his skin and fur tingle.  
Sasuke slowly slipped inside the fox and growled to keep from hurting him more due to Naruto whimpering in pain from the stretch.  
He licked Naruto's neck, trying to comfort him and keep from thrusting like crazy since the heat and tightness was making his lust go crazy.

" I never knew you were this big, I feel very lucky now move please!"

Sasuke began at a slow pace, his forearms keeping the fox in place as he closed his eyes and let the feeling rush through him.  
Naruto wanted to move along, but the wolf kept him in place so he whimpered louder to make him go faster.  
Sasuke picked up the pace and ran his nose around Naruto's back, taking in the scent of the fox which was a mixture of mango and mint.

" NNG..so damn tight! Why do you smell like a fruit salad?"

" Oh fuck you're filling me so, Iruka uses a scented soap when he bathes me, now stop talking and fuck me harder!"

Naruto felt the arms loosen and he pushed back onto Sasuke's cock which made the wolf growl dangerously and bite the back of Naruto's neck.

" That's it! Be my bitch and take it!"

Sasuke felt something snap inside as his hips took off fast and hard inside the fox who whimpered panted from the rough treatment.  
The moonlight seemed to glow brightly as the wolf fucked his mate without mercy and didn't plan on stopping soon.  
Naruto yipped as he felt like his brain would fall out of his skull from the thrusting and his neck felt like it was getting whiplash.  
Naruto shuddered before howling his release on the carpet and yipped since Sasuke keep thrusting.

Naruto panted as he tried to walk, but found himself pinned to the carpet and Sasuke bite his neck more.  
Naruto turned his head to see the wolf's eyes were glowing red and his tails were laying on the ground like a fan would.  
Sasuke tensed then howled his release into the gold fox, but kept his pace going as he licked the blood from the bite mark he left.  
He lowered his body onto Naruto's as he kept thrusting into his mate and loved the moans and pants.

" You're a rare treat, the heat and tightness...prepare to be sore after this!"

Naruto yipped as he felt the warm, bigger body lay on his as he was taken for a second time and just enjoyed the frantic licks on his ears.  
The friction from the carpet made his cock harden and itch, but Naruto didn't care as he listened to Sasuke's heartbeat before feeling his body heat up.  
He came again for the second time and managed to roll onto his side to pant as he tried to breathe.  
His lungs were burning, but it was worth it as he watched Sasuke pound into him like a machine.

Sasuke looked to see Naruto's stomach and cock was covered in his release so he licked his lips and began to lap up the cum.  
Naruto keened as he felt himself getting aroused so quickly from feeling Sasuke's tongue clean off his stomach and cock.  
Sasuke growled in lust as he savored Naruto's essence which tasted like cream and mint and kept licking the fox's cock.  
Sasuke removed himself as he sat there trying to catch his breath while Naruto smiled evilly as he made his way to Sasuke unnoticed.

He licked his lips and began licking the wolf, tasting the pre-cum that flowed and hoped to get more.  
Sasuke looked down and felt himself becoming more aroused, watching his fox lick him like a lollipop.  
Naruto purred as he heard the loud pants and began to lick harder until Sasuke released and Naruto lapped up most of it.  
Sasuke growled before tackling Naruto onto his back to face him as he re-entered him.

Naruto winced at the pain, but panted as Sasuke began thrusting hard and fast into him.  
They kept going until the sun began to rise and soon the both climaxed for the final time and both passed out from exhaustion.  
They both slept in Sasuke's bed, still intertwined as Sasuke made sure his body covered Naruto's.  
Naruto's mind and body was in peace and he felt like nothing could ruin it except how would he explain this to Kiba and Gaara?

Also he'll be targeted by all the females at the park now that he was chosen to be Sasuke's mate and not them.  
Also how was Iruka going to react to this and he was glad that he couldn't have kits, but it would have been nice to.  
Unknown to the sleeping couple, something managed to sneak inside the apartment and looked around and freeze seeing Itachi.

_'Wow I thought all the Uchiha wolves were wiped out? Well I hope Naruto is okay after me being away for so long and his scent leads to this place.'_

Red eyes watched and scanned the area until the sound of clicking made the owner of those eyes run to hide under the couch as the front door opened slowly.


	7. One Chance Only

**One Chance Only**

Friday night is always known as date night for Iruka it would be a very long night.  
They went to eat before the movie at a fancy restaurant with waiters and a fancy atmosphere hung heavy in the air.  
As they were seated, Iruka looked over the menu, finding the price range to be high and the food description was very different.  
He had a simple style and budget which meant he didn't eat fancy alot and most of his money was saved for emergencies and such.

" Relax Iruka, I have the bill covered so order what you want."

" I never had fancy food, or go out much since I have Naruto to watch out for."

" He's a strong creature, I'm sure he can handle being alone for once."

" I have never left him alone at home, we've always been together and I worry he could be taken away and I never see him again."

" With the Akatski around I don't blame you. Hell I'm lucky to have Sasuke and Itachi."

" You never did explain how you came to possess such rare nin-animals."

" It was a long time ago and it was one of my first missions as a ninja. I was with my group at the time when we got some information about their last know hideout. It was located in the side of a mountain which looked like a cave with a stone door. Inside it though, the smell and what I saw was horrifying. Animal skins were hung like clothes, blood splattered in the walls and the cries of pain. They were about to cut open another animal when me and my team rushed them! They managed to escape, but we made sure to get pictures of them and that's when I saw them. Itachi was growling, covered in cuts as Sasuke was so little, whimpering behind him. I came towards them only to receive more growls from Itachi, but Sasuke came to me no problem and ever since then I've made sure they stay with me."

Iruka was awed by the story and shocked that Kakashi made it out alive since the Akatski were known to leave nothing and no witnesses.  
The waiter came to their table which was a young man with brown eyes with pale skin and spiky red hair.

" Hello my name is Sasori and I will be your waiter for tonight, can I get you both anything to drink?"

" I'll have a glass of water please."

" Bring a bottle of your finest red sake to the table and two glasses."

Sasori wrote the drink order down and winked coyly at Iruka who blushed slightly and Kakashi quietly glared at the young man.

" Excellent choice sir, now are you both ready to order or do you need more time?"

" No we're ready, I'll have the Emperor Dango."

" I'll have the Ocean's Delight sushi plate."

Sasori wrote the order down as well before leaving a stunning red rose before Iruka and leaving to place the order.  
Iruka sniffed the rose before placing it beside his plate and noticed Kakashi had a distant look in his visible eye.

" Are you okay, you seem distant?"

" Just wondering how the simple lighting makes your lovely features shine more."

" Oh stop it, I'm not that good looking."

" Don't be so shy. You have a huge heart, you're kind, sweet and such beauty would have been claimed by now."

" Well no offense, but most of the guys that ask me out are jerks that only want one thing. What makes you different from the rest?"

" Because I care for you more than anyone else I have been with. You must have heard the rumors, but let me make it clear, I ended it with them because I knew they didn't want a real relationship, just a good fuck to brag about. I do regret sleeping with most of them, but I feel something different with you, like the emptiness has finally left."

Iruka was shocked by this and knew he wasn't lying about his feelings. I mean who would make up something so personal?  
Sasori returned with the glass of water and the sake with the two glasses and purposely tossed a coin on the other side of Iruka's chair.  
Iruka didn't see as he leaned over to pick it up, unaware that the waiter was checking out his rear.  
Kakashi silently got up and dragged the young man away before Iruka came back up and just saw Kakashi head toward the restrooms.  
Kakashi pinned Sasori to the wall, revealing both eyes filled with rage aimed at him for trying to flirt with Iruka.

" You little bastard, how dare you try to hit on my date in front of me! Those tricks may have worked for you before, but you're messing with the best and wrong guy."

" So why do you care? Everyone knows you'll just fuck him and leave and yet he's still here."

" Mark my words, if you EVEN try to touch him, you'll be turned into chum for fish!"

The waiter paled as Kakashi recovered his red eye and returned to see Iruka admiring the coin he picked up.

" Sorry about that I had to answer the call of nature."

" Such a rare coin, who would drop such a thing?"

" I believe you are worth more than that coin and more precious."

" Such a charmer. I'm giving you one chance only Kakashi so don't waste it."

" Oh believe me, you won't regret any of this now why don't we enjoy this evening."

As they chatted away, they didn't notice the waiter placing a wire near his mouth and ear.

" It's Sasori reporting in, I have found the owners of the Uchiha wolves and the Uzamaki nine tails."

_'Very good, just watch them for now until we can find where they live and get those rare creatures.'_

Soon they ate and talked more about their missions, interests and such things to learn about each other.  
Soon they left for the movies and picked a documentary, but didn't realize it would be 4 hours long!  
After that they walked around the village and watch some stars in the sky, enjoying each others company.  
By the time they were near Iruka's, they passed out in the apartment until the afternoon came around.  
They both woke up with their heads pounding from the sake and gasped since they forgot about Naruto.  
They arrived to Kakashi's to see Itachi asleep on the couch which was weird because he had his own bed.

" I don't believe it, the guard fell asleep. ITACHI WAKE UP! Where are Naruto and Sasuke!"

Kakashi snapped his fingers and the wolf woke up looking around before walking before his master.  
Itachi growled lowly as he lead them both to Kakashi's bedroom and sniffed the door before scratching at it.  
Kakashi went to open it only to find something blocked it so he pushed harder and managed to open it.  
Iruka rushed past him only to gasp and pale at what he saw before him.  
Kakashi wondered what the deal was and froze alongside Iruka and the growling Itachi.  
Sasuke and Naruto were both passed out with smiles on their animal faces with Sasuke's body almost covering Naruto's.


	8. Now What

**Now What**

What to do? How to react to a situation like this is such a task even for the best task master.  
Iruka didn't know whether to be angry, happy or both seeing Naruto under Sasuke, passed out and their fur all wild.  
Soon Kakashi began laughing like a mad man at the situation, he kept trying to hold it in, but it failed seeing his wolf with a huge smile on his face.

" What is so damn funny Kakashi?"

" It's just...you were worried about Naruto dominating Sasuke, but it seems Naruto ended up on the bottom."

" I'm serious! Those pills obviously didn't work and now this just made more problems."

Kakashi felt his hands clench and his anger rise up even though you couldn't tell from his blank expression.

" Are you saying Sasuke isn't good enough for your golden fox?"

"What? NO NO! Sorry it's just Naruto was lucky those females at the park didn't try to hurt him when Sasuke licked his head. Now they have a real reason to hurt him."

" I seriously doubt their owners would let me hurt or kill a rare animal in public."

" You don't get, spoiled females are always use to getting what they want and they keep wanting Sasuke. Not to mention their owners have alot of money and keep offering to buy him."

" Again I'm impressed you turn down the money, most of the people I know would have taken it and...where is Itachi?"

A loud growl and hiss broke all thoughts as Iruka and Kakashi ran toward the kitchen to see Itachi fighting with another animal.  
It was a orange red nine tailed fox the same size as Itachi with red eyes trying to get away from the wolf and a poor glass bowl was caught in-between.

" Who are you dirty fox and how did you get in?" Itachi growled which just made the fox hiss and bare his sharp teeth.

" I am not dirty you pampered puss! I am looking for Naruto Uzamaki and his scent ended here, you hurt him I swear-"

" You must be a friend of his, but where have you been hiding since I thought Naruto was the only nine tailed fox here?"

Itachi asked now curious seeing another one had survived the accident and stay hidden all this time.

" Our kind was hunted if you really want to know and I distracted them to make sure Naruto escaped. I am a family friend and keep searching for him ever since and now I finally found him."

Kurama pointed out as he fixed his ruffled fur from being chased around the room by the large wolf.

" Kurama is that really you?"

The fox now known as Kurama turned to see Naruto followed by a smaller version of the black wolf.

" Kit is that you? I barely recognized you, you've gotten bigger!"

Kurama yipped as he went toward Naruto only to stop as Sasuke stood before Naruto growling deadly at him.

" Sasuke calm down! Kurama is my friend, don't be so possessive!"

Naruto hissed at Sasuke who just rolled his eyes in which Naruto glared at him.

" Naruto he snuck in here, I am your mate and I have to protect you no matter what."

Sasuke growled as he placed an arm around the golden fox and glared at the intruder.

" Mate? Oh you mated with Naruto? No wonder he reeked of wolf when he came in the room. Not surprised he mated with a male, I always had a feeling he went that way."

Kurama chuckled as Naruto growled and hissed wildly at his sudden remark.

" KURAMA! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT REVEALING EMBARRASSING SECRETS!"

Sasuke twitched his ears, he didn't know much about Naruto, but seeing he was riled up what harm could it do?

" Oh we haven't been introduced, I am Kurama and you must be Sasuke, I can see why Naruto choose you, you're must have females swarm around you."

Kurama said as Sasuke rolled his eyes at the comment while Naruto just covered his face with his front paws.

" It's annoying when they don't get the hint, but I couldn't resist Naruto when we first met and now I have him."

" Well anyway when he was younger, in our pack there was this girl he kept trying to ask out, but she wouldn't give him a chance. So one day he sees her drinking water and walks toward her trying to be all cool when it turns out she was out gathering food and it was a guy Naruto was flirting with. He was so embarrassed that he hid from everyone for almost a week with no food."

Naruto felt liking clawing Kurama since Sasuke was too busy laughing his ass off in which he bit Sasuke's shoulder.  
Sasuke yowled in pain as Naruto went towards Iruka for attention and Iruka petted him.

" You know I wish I could talk to animals so I can know what they are talking about."

Kakashi said in a wishful tone as he watched Sasuke lick his bitten shoulder.

" You have a good point, since I always wonder what Naruto talks about when he hangs out with his friends."

Iruka said as he petted Naruto and kept his gaze on the other fox in the room.

" Well it's obvious this fox is a friend of Naruto, are you going to adopt him?"

Kakashi asked making Naruto look at his owner praying he would say yes.

" Why not, at least Naruto can be left at home now for our dates."

Naruto yipped in happiness as he licked Iruka's hand and rubbed against his legs.

" Speaking of which, now that Sasuke and Naruto are mated how will they see each other? Naruto's in heat for this week I believe."

Kakashi pointed out seeing Sasuke signal Naruto to come towards him feeling jealous from the lack of attention.

" Oh yeah right, I would hate making him be away from Sasuke unless I move in with you."

Iruka laughed as Naruto went up to Sasuke and nuzzled under the wolf's chin with a loud purr.

" That's a perfect idea! How soon can you get your stuff here?"

Iruka froze and wondered if Kakashi was being serious or just acting crazy for suggesting it so soon.

" WHOA There Kakashi! We just started dating, isn't this moving too fast?"

Before Iruak could say anymore, kakashi grabbed his hands and looked deeply into his eyes.

" Iruka Numino, I love you very much, will you move in with me please?"

Iruka was just awed from the statement and for some reason he couldn't say no.

" You're lucky that you're very cute, I need to adopt Naruto's friend here first then we can figure out the whole moving in thing."

Kakashi hugged Iruka which made the brunette squeak from the act while Naruto and Kurama yipped happily.

" Well Kurama looks like you're staying with me and we're will be living here soon."

Naruto yipped, but pouted since Sasuke kept him in place

" A nice home after living in the wild for so long, it'll be good to rest finally."

Kurama yawned and stretched feeling the other wolf watching his every move.

" Yeah well you smell like the wild so you need a bath first and a collar."

Itachi said seeing the red fox glare at him, but glared harder as the wolf laughed at his expression.


	9. New Additions Means More Problems

**New Additions Means More Problems**

" Well it looks like we have a new addition to our group which means you need your shots!"

Iruka pointed out as he placed the bow-tie collar and leash on Kurama who yipped happily from it while Itachi just snorted.  
Kakashi put Itachi's collar on along with leash in time to keep the wolf from jumping the new fox like before in the kitchen.

" Well my dear dolphin, how about we both go to the vet together since Itachi has a check up today anyway."

" What about Naruto and Sasuke? We can't leave them alone here can we with all that has happened?"

Before an answer could be said, the sounds of whimpering and grunts came from behind the couch.  
Iruka went to look only to run to the door with his face bright red from embarrassment.  
Kakashi laughed as they both left out the door, locking it for Sasuke had Naruto pinned to the ground.  
Naruto just whimpered and panted due to him being in heat and Sasuke was going to take his time to enjoy it while he could.

" Fuck you're amazing! Your smell, taste and your so tight! So responsive!"

" Ngh! You couldn't wait until they left and Iruka doesn't know Kurama's name and YIP!"

Sasuke thrusted harder to make Naruto yip and cry out in pleasure while licking his neck and ears to make more noises.  
Before Sasuke could release, Naruto managed to slip from Sasuke's hold and trotted away from the couch.

" Awww did the big bad wolf wanna cum?"

" You little cunt, get your sweet ass back here!"

Naruto yelped from the pain, but kept his chase with Sasuke up until he landed on the couch and tripped.  
Sasuke mounted him and began thrusting without mercy and his eyes were glowing red as Naruto yipped and moaned from it.  
Unknown to them, they were being watched by Kiba and Gaara from the window facing the couch.  
They went by Naruto's home last night to see if Naruto was okay, but when they only saw Iruka and Kakashi enter, they figured something was wrong.  
They followed the two owners and were shocked to see this and the new fox that knew Naruto.

" That other fox must be Kurama, I remember Naruto mentioning him before and still."

" Yeah Naruto hooking up with Sasuke is overwhelming, but hey it's his choice and I'm happy for him."

" This is coming from the guy who can't decide whether to to pick Hinata or Shino?"

"SHUTUP! I decided to pick Shino since Hinata had a boyfriend this whole time and didn't tell anyone."

" Wait what? Hinata has a guy already? How did you find out?"

" I was following her home one night and I noticed she was really nervous since her owner was talking to some guy.  
There was another dog there, a white and black doberman pincher named Sai or something stupid like that would fit for him.  
She yipped when she saw him and he came to her and licked her face, but I thought he was a friend until she licked his stomach and his goods.  
I thought I would be upset, but it turns out I only like her as a friend."

" Well I can see why you picked Shino, longer tongue and a strong grip!"

Kiba growled before chasing after the coyote with the intent of hurting him and stop his cruel laughter.  
Meanwhile at the vet's Iruka was filling out paperwork for Kurama which left the wolf and fox to chat while they waited.  
Kakashi was making coffee for him and Iruka and just sighed as Itachi and Kurama were chatting as it seemed.

" I wish this Iruka will put my real name instead of those stupid ones people pick like fluffy or spots."Kurama huffed as he scratched at the silly collar he had on

" I'm sure it won't be a dumb name, although a bath wouldn't hurt you and maybe grooming." Itachi replied as he licked his own front paws

_" You should just be called sweet cheeks due to your delicious smell."_

Itachi growled as his eyes became dark red while Kurama hissed as a big bluish grey monitor lizard came before them.  
He had black beady eyes and sharp shark like teeth with a black forked tongue flickering out before smiling at the two.

" What the hell are you doing here Kisame other than to drive me insane!" Itachi growled lowly so no attention was drawn to them

_" Oh you remember after all this time babe, I can still taste your tongue from before you were rescued."_

" Unless you want to end up into lizard steaks, I suggest you leave us alone!"

Kurama growled lowly at Kisame who only chuckled at the fox before his black forked tongue sweep across his muzzle.  
Kurama swiped at him with his claws out and teeth bared only to miss the scaly friend by an inch or so.  
Itachi snapped at Kisame's tail and still was shocked that a monitor lizard that big was quick on his feet.

_"What a sexy voice you have there kit, just like Itachi and soon you'll both be my bitches!"_

The smug lizard went to lay near his master while Itachi growled and clawed the floor in which Kurama was concerned.

" Who was that pervert and what did he mean by taste of your tongue?"

" Kakashi took me to a party where nin-animal owners would mingle and let their pets run around. I met Kisame there and I was very unfortunate to be stuck in a room with him. I ate a weird treat and the next thing i know we were kissing and before anything else could happen Kakashi found me."

" I don't think a lizard and wolf should be breeding together besides the incompatibility."

" I think wolves and foxes go together more peacefully anyway if you catch my drift"

Before Kurama could respond, Iruka picked him up since they were next and Itachi curled up at Kakashi's feet glaring at the smug lizard sitting across from him.


	10. Kurama's Welcoming

Iruka and Kurama were waiting in the doctor's office to get the fox his shots and paperwork filed.  
Kurama looked around the room, finding everything fascinating since he did live outside most of his life.  
Iruka was sitting in a chair, filling out the paperwork and he couldn't figure out a name for the fox.  
He kept tapping the pen on the clipboard which was irritating the fox and he tried to ignore it.  
His sensitive hearing made each tap sound like his eardrums were being stabbed repeatedly.  
Finally he turned to Iruka and hissed at the man in which Iruka gave him a cuff to the side of his neck.

" Oi Kurama, at least Naruto knows not to snap at me, you need a lesson in manners quickly!"

The fox glared at him and Iruka noticed he responded to the word Kurama so he just wrote that down as the name.  
The fox watched his hand write something and just felt his ear thank him for stopping the tapping noise.  
Iruka sighed before he smiled, thinking about his golden fox and wondered how so much has happened.  
With Naruto and Sasuke as a mated couple now and how the other animals at the park will react to it.  
He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the doctor walk in until a cough brought him back to reality.

This was not the normal doctor on duty, this guy seemed to be the stand in and he didn't fit the part.  
He was a medium sized man with lime green eyes, his hair was covered in a black hat.  
He was wearing a long white coat that covered his body except his feet and hands.  
He had black sandals on his large feet and he seemed to be forming a hunch back.  
Only his eyes and hands were visible and his skin was dark and wrinkled like leather.  
His mouth was covered by a gray mask, but the aura radiating off him was just weird and evil.  
Kurama growled lowly at the man and Iruka started to pet him, trying to calm him down.

" Feisty animal you have here. Sorry the doctor is being sick for the week. I am Kakuzu filling in for him and it looks like this fellow needs his shots."

Iruka handed him the paperwork and kept his hand on the back of Kurama's neck in-case the fox tried to lunge at the doctor.  
He didn't like this man either, but he needed to get this out of the way and knew he had to do some shopping for his new pet.  
Kakuzu looked over the information and left the room to get the needles ready for the necessary shots and keep up his cover.  
As he went to the room, he removed the wire from his collar and left a message to his boss before resuming his fake cover.

" Kakuzu reporting in, seems that fox Kurama indeed survive and that the owner of the gold fox is adopting him, awaiting next orders."

Meanwhile back at Kakashi's apartment Sasuke and Naruto are currently sleeping on the couch.  
Sasuke woke up and stretched from sleeping on Naruto and licked the kit's face lovingly before he went to drink water.  
Naruto curled up to keep warm and just wanted to stay asleep and ignore the pain that stung his lower back.  
Sasuke smiled as he went over to his mate and began to clean him up and smirked from the sleepy moans.  
Sasuke resumed his position of sleeping on Naruto until he heard scratching at the door.  
Sasuke growled a warning as Neji and Shino came through the doggy door and noticed Naruto sleeping on the couch.

" So you finally mounted the golden fox huh? I didn't think you had it in you."

Neji rolled his eyes as Sasuke stood before Naruto in a defensive manner and Shino just ate the ants that tried to get in from the door.

" FOR your information he is in heat this week and it turns out he returns my feelings. I didn't think he was serious until he teased me past the point of my willpower. The real question is why are you two doing here?"

Shino finished eating the ants and rubbed his eyes while Neji scratched his head with his hind leg.

" Since you're with Naruto, maybe you two can help us win over Kiba and Gaara since they are best friends."

Sasuke looked to Naruto and wondered how the kit would convince those two? I mean they get along with Naruto and they like him.

" I'm sure Naruto can help you two, but why are you asking about those two now?"

Neji sighed as they tried of words to best explain why the sudden interest.

" Well in a week or two I will go into heat and I rather have Gaara near me when that happens, last thing I need is get clawed up for raping the wild coyote. I know there are many others that want to be my mate, but I want no one else."

Sasuke was speechless, he wasn't surprised about Neji liking Gaara since they both are loners and the fact Neji smiles when Gaara growls at him.  
Shino on the other hand always had his eyes on Kiba ever since they met at the pet park when they were really young.  
Despite the fact that the fur around his eyes were black, making it look like he was wearing sunglasses.

" Well I've always liked Kiba and the fact he's rough, crazy and energetic is what attracts me, I like a challenge."

Sasuke just chuckled as his friends were waiting for an answer and Sasuke assured them both it would be no problem.  
Neji and Shino stayed and talked with Sasuke since Naruto was passed out until the sky was turning orange.  
Sasuke watched his friends leave and wondered where Iruka and Kakashi were.  
Soon he went back to Naruto to see Itachi walk in and walk into the kitchen quietly.  
Kurama was brought in a black leash with a red collar around his neck and a orange name tag.  
Seeing the pet shop logo Sasuke assumed Iruka went to get some new stuff for Kurama.  
Iruka went towards Naruto and petted the golden fox to get a sleepy yawn and his hand licked.  
Kurama went near the window seeing Sasuke was in a protective stance.


	11. Shocking Details

**Shocking Details**

Iruka was placing the different bags down in the kitchen and he placed one bag on the counte since it was smaller than the restr.  
He reached in and pulled out a orange bowl with the name Kurama engraved in the side in dark red to match the color of the fox.  
He then pulled out a bag of fox chow and went to prepare dinner for his foxes while Kakashi was preparing dinner for the wolves.  
Once the food was done, they set the bowls down and waited for the pets to come and eat as they set the owls apart.  
Kurama went to the bowl that was orange and began to eat right away since it was real food after being out in the wild.  
Itachi went to his own bowl and began to eat quietly and noticed Sasuke wasn't at his bowl eating like he was starving.

Sasuke went to get Naruto up and he slowly walked along side the golden fox to make sure he was okay.  
Naruto yipped as he sniffed the food and he slowly ate it as Sasuke ate his own food like he normally does.  
Iruka frowned because this brand of food is Naruto's favorite and he usually cleans his bowl and wanted more.  
He assumed Naruto was too tired to scarf down his food after his marathon mating with Sasuke.  
Naruto finished the food only to barf it back into the bowl and went to lay against the wall of the counter.  
Sasuke finished his bowl and went to nuzzle his mate sensing something was wrong and hoped he was okay.

" What's wrong with Naruto? He never throws up."

Iruka went towards Naruto and rubbed his ears, feeling Naruto was warm and his fur was sweaty.  
Kakashi went to a cupboard and removed a small bottle and removed Naruto's bowl from the floor.  
He opened the bottle and removed a small blue pill from it and handed it to Iruka while he cleaned up.  
Iruka carefully opened Naruto's mouth as Sasuke was watching him with narrowed eyes.  
The pill was swallowed by Naruto as Sasuke got him by the scruff and brought him to his water bowl.  
Naruto drank most of the water before Sasuke picked him up by the scruff and placed him in his bed.

Naruto yawned as Kurama came to him and yipped at him, worried about the kits odd behavior.  
Kakashi grabs Iruka and pulls him into his bedroom as the pets were worried and went to comfort Naruto.  
Kakashi went to his closet and pulled out a stack of books which had a symbol of a different animal on each one.  
Iruka examined it, noting the quality was old, but the pages were still intact after so much time has passed.

" Remember when I told you when I found Itachi and Sasuke? These books are the one thing those hunters left behind and it has different information on rare animals and such. The pill I gave Naruto was to settle his stomach and I have a feeling this book can explain what happened in the kitchen."

Iruka opened one and began to read it while Kakashi read the other one and so they took turns reading each one.  
They did learn alot and were depressed to find out why certain animals were taken and experimented on.  
The last book Iruka began to read was focused on nine tailed foxes and had a detailed map of their natural habitat.  
It explained that not all of them had nine tails, the number of tails ranges from how strong they are due to bloodlines and such.  
Turns out that every nin-fox has a gene in their bodies that allows submissive males to have kits as a biological defense mechanism.  
In the event of their species is close to extinction, the gene in submissive males becomes active and they are allowed to have kits in order to repopulate.

" So is this book saying that Naruto can have kits? Wait a minute does Naruto throwing up is a sign that he's pregnant?"

Iruka shook his head as these thought made him dizzy and Kakashi re-stacked the books and rubbed Iruka's shoulders.  
Iruka sighed in relief until he squeaked as he felt Kakashi's arms wrap around his waist.

" Well well a litter of wolf-fox hybrids or maybe some are foxes and some are wolves? This is exciting, Sasuke can have pups and not deal with any of the female animals at the park, but that means we need a bigger house."

Kakashi felt Iruka trying to escape his grip, but he tightened his hold and brought them both to the bed.  
Iruka just leaned into the solid chest and sighed as he figured Kakashi has a huge smirk on his face.

" Still I can't believe Naruto can have kits this way, I thought there would be another way for him to have them."

Iruka felt Kakashi shift on the bed and just wondering what he was thinking about.

" Well this another way, it's a very complex jutsu envolving scrolls that basically makes a clone by randomly mixing Sasuke and Naruto's DNA. Then putting it into ether an encubator or in Naruto or Sasuke's body. It can be done, but it takes alot of chakra to do so and even the person who created the jutsu stated it takes alot of chakra."

" Well Kakashi I'm glad Naruto is having kits, I bet they'll be stubborn like him. I know there's a two-story house near the animal park and it has plenty of room. It does seem fast thought moving into a new home, but life is unpredictable and I am glad to be here with you."

Iruka gave Kakashi a kiss on the cheek and Kakashi growled before he pulled his mask down quickly and started to make out with the brunette.  
Since the room was dark, Iruka couldn't see his face, one day he will show him when the time is right.  
Once the make out sensation was done, they walked back into the living room to see Sasuke and Naruto sleeping in Sasuke's bed.  
Itachi and Kurama were sleeping around the two like security guards and their ears were twitching lightly.


	12. Darkness is Upon Us

**Darkness is Upon Us**

Iruka and Kakashi have just gone to sleep after finding out Naruto is pregnant!  
Iruka was happy that Naruto is having kits and continuing the bloodline.  
The real question is will they come as foxes, wolves or a hybrid of both?  
Hybrids would be so cute and very rare since they'll be the first generation.  
Still the situation of where all of them will stay will be sorted out int the morning.  
Kakashi was already passed out with his arms wrapped around Iruka tightly.  
Naruto opened one eye to see Sasuke, Itachi and Kurama sleeping around him.  
Naruto smiled before he went back to sleep into the strong comforting warmth.

As the stars slowly covered the skies, we are traveling far away past Konoha.  
Past the vast desert is a thick forest of trees and flowers with rivers flowing.  
We come to a huge mountain centered in the forest, surrounded by water.  
The entrance is covered by a huge boulder with a slip of paper on the front.  
A tall waterfall covered it as pure clean water ran down into the cold, clear water.  
Flowers were scattered all around like a mane on a male lion except different colors.

On top of the mountain, covered by an invisibility jutsu stood a huge mansion.  
It was black and red with only two stained glass windows on the second story.  
The design of the stained glass was of what appeared to be a large black animal.  
The door had a realistic lion head knocker on it and no door knob on it at all.  
Inside was a white and cream colored home with fancy furniture and sculptures.  
To the normal eye, it was a basic eccentric rich person home, but it was an illusion.

Past the luxury kitchen was a thick metal door covered in different locks and chains.  
Behind it was a long staircase and dim lighting as it went deep underground.  
The aura in the air was dark, evil and so cold it would freeze your soul fast.  
The stairs lead you to the basement that was built to resemble the local zoo.  
Each cage was filled with rare and exotic nin-animals many believe were extinct.  
There were signs on the cages with the animal names and information about them.  
Each of them had a collar on to track their movements and vital signs for health problems.

They were tranquilized so they couldn't escape, but they were cared for properly.  
Each cage had a comfy pet bed and metal bowls filled with food and water.  
In one corner of the basement was a table with syringes and a tray of knives.  
The floor had a drain that lead somewhere outside to prevent severe pollution  
The cabinet next to the table had jars filled with different animal body parts.  
Now you're probable wondering what kind of creep would have all these animals.  
The said owner of them and this house was just getting home from a long day.  
He was adored by the public, but the animals hissed and despised him so.  
His name was Nagato, an eco-friendly billionaire ninja who loved helping animals.

He was always funding charities that helped saved endangered animals and nature.  
That's what people were lead to believe, but ow he became rich is twisted and dark.  
See he collects rare animals and makes clones of them to sell on the black market.  
He dissects the clones and uses their body parts for outrageous medicinal claims.  
All that money he gets from selling is used to track the rarest and best of breeds.  
He donated money so no one would suspect anything and that is just evil to me.  
Still how no one questions why he gets animals sometimes is beyond normal reasoning.

Now the rumor is that supposedly the blood of a nine tailed nin-fox is a gold mine.  
Drinking the blood of such a creature supposedly grants longevity and regeneration.  
The thing is most of them were wiped except for one Naruto Uzamaki and Kurama.  
Also the meat of Uchiha wolves supposedly a natural enhancement for a certain male part.  
Nagato placed his bag on the table as he made his way upstairs to the master bedroom.  
As the two huge wooden doors opened, the comfy bed was covered in different animal furs.

He shrugged off his jacket and stripped down to his boxers and slipped on a fur robe.  
The robe and matching pants were made from the pelt of a mated pair of Uchiha wolves.  
He stretched before going to kitchen and making something to eat for himself.  
As the food was cooking, he saw the red envelope on the table and carefully opened it.  
Inside of it were pictures of Naruto, Kurama, Itachi and Sasuke running and playing.  
They were taken at different time and the last one ended with Naruto at the park with Sasuke.

" So the last of the nine tailed foxes and Uchiha wolves have been found after all this time. Such fine specimens here and once I have them, I will finally fulfill my wish. For now we will wait and track them until the right time to strike appears."

Nagato placed the photos down as he went to eat his dinner and begin the plans to capture these best of breeds.  
Once his meal was done, he left the plates in the sink since the hired help would clean it up for him.  
He came to his huge bed and layed down on the many furs that covered it with the animal heads on them.  
Two pelts were hanging on the wall and shined in the moonlight as Nagato slept with no trouble,  
One was a blonde male fox and one was red female fox, their tails spread like a fan on the wall.  
Those were the pelts of Minato and Kushina Uzamaki, the parents of Naruto Uzamaki.  
The robe and slippers were made from the pelts of Sasuke and Itachi's mother and father.


End file.
